kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Police Quest series
References made to Police Quest series *In KQ4 (both AGI and SCI) there is a reference Police Quest and Lytton in the Glass Bottle. *In KQ4AGI there is a reference to Police Quest II and Jim Walls. ""Jim Walls is busy writing Police Quest II and not here." *The KQ4 Hintbook makes a nod to the series; If you have enjoyed this game, I'm sure that you will like our other animated adventure games: King's Quest IV's predecessors -King's Quest I, II, III; The Black Cauldron; Space Quest I, II, III; Police Quest I and II; Leisure Suit Larry: In the Land of the Lounge Lizards and Leisure Suit Larry: Looking for Love in Several Wrong Places; Gold Rush!; Manhunter; and last but not least, Mixed-up Mother Goose for the little ones. Police Quest 1 *In Police Quest I EGA, The Lytton Tribune newspaper has an article about events of King's Quest III and the Three-Headed Dragon attacking Daventry, and mentions the gnome mentioning that the kingdom was in a 'state of emergency'. *Also in Police Quest I EGA, if you try to take a feather from the chicken on John Dooley's desk. The game comments; "Do that in \"King's Quest III.\" *The end of Police Quest plugs King's Quest I, II, and III."If you liked \"Police Quest,\" be sure to play the other 3D, animated, graphic adventure games from Sierra: \"King's Quest I, II, and III;\" \"The Black Cauldron;\" \"Space Quest I and II;\" and \"Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards.\""; m7 = "You'll also enjoy our 3D \"Helicopter Simulator\" that allows you to have dogfights with your friends via modem, or just fly through many cities for fun." *If you call Sierra Customer Service number in Morgan's office, King's Quest and other series are mentioned: "Hello, Sierra On-Line Customer Support, Larry Weissenborne speaking. How may I help you? But hurry up, 'cause I'm leaving soon! You know those crazy programmers; they can't do anything right the first time! Hint books are available for $7.95. Try calling this number to place your order, but next time use a REAL phone, not this game! King's Quest I, II and III, The Black Cauldron, Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards, and Space Quest I and II. Police Quest II and others are now in development! Thank you for calling. Goodbye." *The Police Quest I main theme is a rearrangement of the KQ3 main theme music. Police Quest 2 *In Police Quest II if the player does something crazy such as shooting gun haphazardly at civilians, a newspaper is shown with a picture of Graham and Rosella mentioning that the "King Near Death!". *In Police Quest II King's Quest games information for the first 4 games can be found in the Crime Computer.KINGS QUEST I Quest For The Crown The original history- making adventure game. Be Sir Graham, bravest of the Knights. Locate lost treasures. Return them to King Edward to restore kingdom's lost prosperity. In the end, you may inherit the throne. KINGS QUEST II Romancing The Throne Explore caves, eerie castle towers, and ocean wonderlands. Help King Graham unlock the secrets that will lead him to the enchanted maiden for whom he longs. KINGS QUEST III To Heir is Human Become Gwydion, young slave to the evil wizard Manannan of Llewdor. Discover the wizard's spells. Embark upon dangerous voyages to distant lands. Free a Kingdom from its ravages. KINGS QUEST IV The Perils of Rosella Travel with Rosella, the beautiful princess and heroine of King's Quest IV. Journey to a town far away. Search for the enchanted fruit that will restore life to her father and safely return her home. Meet creatures from ancient legend, from beautiful unicorns to hideous ogres. Acquire treasures that are necessary to ensure your safety. Save Genesta from imminent death by destroying the evil Lolotte and returning the sacred talisman which once rested around her neck. Hoyle series *Sonny Bonds interacts with Rosella and Graham in Hoyle I. *Sonny Bonds again appears and can play against Rosella, Graham, Mordack & Lolotte. Other *Rosella's First Quest *The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books *Strategy and Tactics: Hoyle Volume 3 References Category:Crossovers Category:Easter Eggs Category:King's Quest easter eggs in other series